I Understand
by jihaely
Summary: A GaaSaku Story Fluff


It was almost 12:45.

I was standing in the lunch line to get a burger when all of a sudden; someone pokes me in the shoulder.

I turned to see who it was. "Come talk to me after lunch."

All I was thinking was "Why me?" as Gaara walked silently away.

I stood in line a full five minutes more before stepping out.

I couldn't take the Academy's long lunch lines anymore than surreptitious thoughts of Gaara floating through my head every.

Five.

Seconds.

I _had_ to find him.

I walked erratically, slowing down when I walked too urgently and speeding up when I wasn't moving.

I felt as though everyone was staring at me, though they most likely were not.

As I turned the corner, in front of classroom 248, I froze.

Maybe skipping lunch had been a good thing seeing as my stomach was churning uncomfortably.

I quickly turned back around the corner.

I needed to figure this out.

Do I just walk in there or what?

I chose the only choice available and turned the corner once more.

I walked slowly, stopping in the doorway.

"Hello…"

Silence.

"I told you after lunch, you didn't eat. Why not?

"I-I know. I just…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

I opened them and took a shocked step backwards.

Gaara was less than a foot in front of me.

His hand went out to stop me, grabbing my forearm.

"Don't be afraid…please."  
I nodded, but my body still turned away from him.

With a sigh, Gaara shut the classroom door.

He then went to sit back on the teacher's desk.

"Come here Sakura."

I unwillingly but obediently listened.

Halfway to the desk, I felt arms around my waist before the pulled me close.

I couldn't breathe, partly because of my heart pounding against my ribcage, partly because of my breasts being crushed against his chest.

Gasping for air, I tried to pull back.

"Don't, we have to talk."

He was as calm as any single person could be.

I stopped moving, stopped breathing as he pulled me closer still.

I could feel his breath on my ear as he leaned ever so closely in.

The steadiness scared me.

"I like you, a lot."

I blinked once. Twice. "Oh."

My legs gave out and I went lightheaded.

Gaara steadied me before releasing his grip on my waist.

I moved shakily towards the desk.

"Can I ask you something? One more thing before you walk out of this room and never glance in my direction again?"

His voice was coming from my left.

I looked at him as he took his seat on the desk right next to mine.

I nodded. He wasn't looking at me.

Before I could yes, his lips ere on mine.

Despite the defiant way he stood and his hard make up, he was surprisingly gentle.

He brought a hand up on my shoulder, and slowly moved it up to my neck.

My hands grasped his shoulders. What was I doing?

My mind was saying yes yet I pushed back and turned away.

He moved his hands down to my waist again, and there they stayed being idle.

"Sakura." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back into him.

That's when I found the chance to ask the question that had been eating me.

"Why me?"

It was low, as though I didn't want to ask.

But I really wanted to know.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because" he began "You understand me."

He looked at me, his eyes full of something I couldn't recognize.

Gaara swallowed before continuing "When I was younger, no one understood me. I had no one but myself to help cope it away. Then I noticed you."

"You-you show mercy for the outcast students; Sasuke Uchiha and his mixed up emotions; Naruto Uzumaki and his abrasiveness and me….and my loneliness." He ended softly.

I couldn't speak. With nothing else to do, I ignored my hammering heart and put my arms around Gaara, very unsure of myself.

For a second I thought he wouldn't hug me back.

Then he lifted his arms and snaked them around me.

I rested my head on his chest.

One minute was all I was asking.

"And I asked, 'Are you sure her name was Matsuri? Because I'm Matsuri' and-Oh my."

I tried to pull away from Gaara but his arms were still wrapped tightly around my back.

"Leave Baki." There was a sharp edge to Gaara's previously soft voice.

Baki, Geology teacher of room 248 and Matsuri, teacher assistant of room 248, stood in the doorway.

Matsuri turned and walked out of the room, her face going pink, standing just outside of the door with her back turned.

Baki was outraged with the way he _thought_ they were using his classroom, but his face showed no emotion.

He simply turned and followed suit of Matsuri.

He shut the door politely, leaving Gaara and me alone.

I sat there next to him, and lay my head back on his chest.

For the next five minutes we sat, understanding each other through the total silence.

When the bell rang, I got up to leave.

Gaara walked by my side, with one hand at my waist.

When we stopped at my classroom, English with Mr. Hatake in room 121, He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Meet me after class." He whispered.

I nodded and walked into my lesson with a bright, red face.

"Yes" I sighed "I understand."

**Author's Notes:**

This was for _misscassy05_

Questions? Reviews?


End file.
